dark_souls_1_daughters_of_ashfandomcom-20200214-history
NPC
Merchants Asylum Snuggly the Crow Unlock: when you return to the Asylum Firelink Shrine Petrus Unlock: He's at Firelink from the start near the graveyard area Sells the same items Laurentius Unlock: In the Blighttown swamp you must save him from a butcher/dogs near where the old bonfire was in the round area where a dragon scale used to be Sells the same items Logan Unlock: Free him from his cage as usual in Sen's Also sells Great Magic Weapon Domhnall Unlock: Open the door at the top of Sluiceworks and he's just to the left where the old depths bonfire used to be Sells the Weapon Smithbox for 2,000 instead of the Bottomless Box Doesn't sell the Master Key Now sells Standard/Large/Wooden Arrows and Standard/Heavy/Wood Bolts Sells the Xanthous Legs and Gloves Patches Unlock: Complete his quest in Undercrypt and go down the steps to where Petrus of Thorolund is standing and make a sharp left, he is squatting near the pair of skeletons on the cliff edge. Note: Specific conditions for his arrival are unknown Doesn't sell the Eye of Death Sells a Sunlight Elixir instead of a Divine Blessing City of the Undead Undead (Yulia) Merchant Undead Moss Merchant Unlock: In the old Capra Demon boss room with a bonfire Also sells a Green Moss Clump for 1,500 souls Allfather's Parish Oswald Unlock: At the bottom of the Garg's tower as usual Doesn't sell Karmic Justice Doesn't sell Bloodbite/Poisonbite Rings Sells Cursebite Ring Sells Velka's Rapier Rhea Unlock: Complete her quest line in Tomb of Giants by defeating her hollow body guards. Then she appears in Undead Parish near the old Lautrec prison cell Sells a Sunlight Elixir instead of a Divine Blessing Crestfallen Merchant Unlock: Near the old bonfire location, drop down from above Sells the Composite Bow for 12,000 instead of the Balder Shield Doesn't sell the Catarina set Doesn't sell any rings The Old Wilderness Dusk Unlock: Defeat Moonlight Buttferly. Dusk is at the top of the tower afterwards Sells the same items Oolacile Elizabeth Sells the same items Chester Unlock: He's by the elevator down to the abyss just outside of the Artorias fight Gough Also sells Sen's Ember for 30,000 souls Fetid Slagmire Shiva Unlock: Join the Forest Hunters Covenant with Alvina in the Darkroot Garden. Then talk to him near Alvina in Darkroot (He's about 100 ft from his normal spot, just a little further away). Then he will appear in Fetid Slagmire on the wooden platform next to the elevator up. Sells the Fire Light Crossbow for 20,000 souls instead of the Demon Great Machete Also sells the Dark Wood Grain Ring for 30,000 souls Quelana Unlock: Have a +10 pyro flame or greater in your inventory Sells the same items Eingyi Unlock: Have the egg head effect. Once talking to him with the egg head he will give you an Egg Vermifuge and his shop will be available for the rest of the playthrough, regardless of egg head status. Sells the same items New Londo Ingward Unlock: In New Londo on the rooftop as usual Sells the same items Kaathe Unlock: Join the Darkwraith Covenant before placing the Lordvessel Also sells the Red Sign Soapstone for 100,000 souls Blacksmiths Dead City of New Londo Griggs of Vinheim Sen's Forge Andre Unlock: Now located just inside of Sen's Forge Doesn't sell the Crest of Artorias Doesn't sell the Armorsmith Box or Weaponsmith Box Also sells the Halberd Doesn't sell any of the 3 shields that he normally sells (Large Leather Shield, Tower Kite Shield, Caduceus Kite Shield). Instead he now sells Warrior's Buckler (800), Scimitar (600), and Kite Shield (1000) Also sells the Chain set Bone Chimney Vamos Located in the same area as the vanilla game. Drops: Royal Helm, Hammer of Vamos, & Chthonic Spark (if given to him) Royal Cathedral Giant Smith Located in the same area as the vanilla game. Tip: You can get the chest next to him without killing him by sticking to him on his left or wait until the raid where he'll stand up. Summons Solaire Annor Londo - In the usual spot on the staircase before O&S Izalith - His sign appeared when coming from Centipede with the door closed. Just after the dark underpass on the right behind the bottom of the stairs. Witch Beatrice Moonlight Grove - Her summon sign is in the same area as the vanilla game, before the Moonlight Butterfly + Walking Bastion boss fight. Four Kings Fight? Maneater Mildred Blighttown swamp - Kill her in her invasion and then she can be summoned before Quelaag as usual Iron Tarkus Iron Golem - Just above the entrance to Iron Golem where you fight the boulder throwing Giant. In a corner behind some boulders Invasions Maneater Mildred Fetid Slagmire invades in the usual place near the old bonfire location. Can be summoned afterward for Quelaag Sellsword Tishana Wields a Voltaic Iaito and wears the Shadow set Blighttown Invades where the lower moving bridge is near the main entrance Sen's Forge Invades just after crossing the swinging axe bridge with the suicidal snake Paladin Leeroy The Undercrypt Invades when you go out onto the ledge where effigy shield used to be Kirk Sluiceworks Invades in the curse frog area as you go toward the humanity above the Worker's Key that requires a jump Fiery Cascades Invades when you go to the end of the long hallway with lots of worms where the fire ember used to be near the new bonfire Izalith Open the chest where the Chaos Fire Whip used to be (now nothing) and he'll invade you right after. Depraved Apostate Wields a Morning Star and shield as well as a talisman for casting Force. Wears the Priest set with a Darkwraith Helm Does not invade if Petrus is killed Allfather's Parish Invades near the Firekeeper's soul by the boar Bone Chimney Invades as you come upon the crystal lizard in the room full of necromancers Drops: A Sunlight Elixir, a Cracked Red Eye Orb, and a Humanity Marvelous Chester Descended Township In the large cathedral in Township Wicked Delys Cloister of Exiles *At the labyrinth below the well full of skeletons. Events/Other Siegmeyer * He will be sitting on a ledge before the gates to the depths coming from Blighttown (optional?) * In Sen's Forge at the second ball track you must roll off of the edge to the left onto a wooden platform (optional?) * He will be in Anor Londo and is hard to miss. To progress you have to kill the 2 Silver Knights blocking the way and talk to him again * After that he will be at the bottom of Blighttown before the entrance to the Great Hollow/Ash Lake. To progress you have to give him a purple moss clump and he will reward you with a red and a green moss clump * Now he will be in Lost Izalith ready to jump into the poison pit as usual. The same mechanic seems to apply where you must keep his health high to continue his quest. Talk to him once he sits down and warp out. Watch out for the Jeremiah fight here as well. * Free Seglinde from the golden golem in The forest area of The Duke's Archives. Then talk with Sieglinde at Firelink and after that both will be in Ash Lake near the first bonfire. As a reward you get the Catarina set and the Pierce Shield. Lautrec Drops: Ring of the Embraced * Imprisoned in New Londo Ruins. He can be freed with the Sinner's Key from Bone Chimney, or he will eventually free himself * Will Kill the Firekeeper in Firelink as usual if he is allowed to live * You can pick up the Black Eye Orb and the Dingy set as usual from the Firekeeper's old location * Invade Lautrec with the Black Eye Orb in Anor Londo in the area that previously had Havel's set below the secret fireplace entrance * The Embraced set is located on the top floor of the room with may dragon head trophies Havel Reward (by completing the quest): His set and ring. (by killing Havel: Dragon Tooth and Havel Greatshield. Can't get everything in the same playthrough.) *Either kill Priscilla to get her soul or get the Crossbreed Dagger at the bottom of Sen's Forge. (dagger required for Velka pact) *Die the scripted death to Seath, he will see you have Priscilla's things and flee to Ash Lake. *Free Havel from his cell at Seath's prison and open the Giant Door. (wait for him to teleport away so it doesn't bug) *Havel will kill the Stone Dragon and Seath. (Seath's Lord Soul will be at his boss room at Crystal Cave) *Reset the area again and Havel's loot will be spread near the Stone Dragon bonfire.